world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
04132014MaenamRyspor
aestheticChitin AC began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:37 -- 10:38 AC: hey uh 10:38 AC: Rysporbro 10:38 AC: do yu like 10:38 AC: qot a minnowte 10:38 GT: ~Oh, certainly. What can I do for yov?~ 10:38 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, I ʃwear the text alert noiʃe getʃ lovder every time...~ 10:39 AC: whale uhhh 10:39 AC: abouut the whole 10:39 AC: marryinq the emperessy thinqq 10:41 GT: ~What abovt it?~ 10:41 AC: whale ummmm 10:41 AC: arre yu shore its such a qreat white idea ?? 10:41 AC: I meann uhhh yu liike 10:42 AC: harrdly know her ?? 10:43 GT: ~I don't NEED to get to know her better. ʃhe'ʃ beavtifvl, and kind, and I am in love with her. I really don't vnderʃtand why thiʃ iʃ ʃvch a hard concept to graʃp.~ 10:45 AC: whale its liike 10:45 AC: probabbly the whole just met herr thinnq ?? 10:45 AC: I meann shes supes niice upfronnt but uhh 10:45 AC: maybe she 10:45 AC: snores ?? 10:47 GT: ~I think I'm capable of dealing with a little ʃnoring, conʃidering the fact that I ʃpent my firʃt few ʃweepʃ being lvlled to ʃleep by the pvrring of my lvʃvʃ.~ 10:48 AC: um water about badd breatth ??? 10:48 AC: or like 10:48 AC: maaybe she hoqqs up the recupracoon ? 10:49 AC: yu qotta thinnk aboutt these thiinqs Rysporbro !!! 10:49 GT: ~Look, I highly dovbt ʃomeone aʃ perfect aʃ her covld ʃvffer from ʃomething aʃ baʃe aʃ halitoʃiʃ, or bad ʃleeping habitʃ. Iʃ there a point to all theʃe baʃeleʃʃ accvʃationʃ?~ 10:50 AC: its justt 10:50 AC: we worry and junnk 10:50 AC: whatt if shes not qood fore yu ?? 10:51 GT: ~Maenam, I cannot think of a vniverʃe in which thiʃ iʃ not the right deciʃion to make.~ 10:54 AC: um jusst like thiink it over and juunk 10:55 AC: I meann marriaqe is a suuuuupes heavyy thinnq 10:55 AC: and some peeps are worriied 10:55 GT: ~'ʃome peepʃ'?~ 10:55 AC: yeahh 10:55 AC: some 10:55 AC: peeps 10:55 AC: like all the peeps 10:56 GT: ~...Which 'peepʃ', exactly?~ 10:56 AC: peeps like uhhh 10:57 AC: peeps like Vejant !! 10:57 GT: ~...Vejant.~ 10:57 AC: yeah hes liike 10:57 AC: supes worried 10:57 GT: ~The ʃame Vejant who'ʃ been miʃʃing for dayʃ?~ 10:58 AC: um 10:58 AC: hes so worriied he wennt fishinq ?/ 10:58 AC: I mean missinq 10:59 GT: ~Yov talked to Beav, didn't yov.~ 10:59 AC: watershed no 11:00 AC: totes knot Beau 11:03 GT: ~Maenam, I TOLD yov ʃhe waʃ WRONG. I TOLD yov ʃhe wovld ʃpovt ʃome inʃane theory abovt my thovghtʃ not being my own.~ 11:04 AC: I know butt 11:04 GT: ~I am in PERFECT command of my higher fvnctionʃ, yov hear me? Beav iʃ being paranoid and jvdgemental.~ 11:05 AC: Im just sayfin weiirder thinnq have happenned in the qamme 11:05 AC: like really weirder 11:07 GT: ~There iʃ NOTHING weird abovt thiʃ. I love her. Love iʃ the moʃt natvral emotion one can feel!~ 11:10 AC: look Im nautical tryyinq to say it issnt butt 11:11 AC: I meann whatt if Beau iss riqht and yur unnder a spell 11:11 AC: doo yu reelly likke 11:11 AC: wannt love thatt wayy ??? 11:14 GT: ~Beav iʃ wrong. I am not vnder any ʃpell. And I am PERFECTLY happy with the Empreʃʃ.~ 11:14 GT: ~Pleaʃe ʃtop contacting me vntil yov can accept thiʃ.~ 11:14 GT: ~I'm ʃorry.~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:14 -- 11:14 AC: wait !!! 11:14 AC: carp